


Импульс (Impulse by Pemm)

by Mr_Scapegrace



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/F, F/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:25:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2148963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Scapegrace/pseuds/Mr_Scapegrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пиромания означает расстройство импульсного контроля.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пропустим Обед

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Skip Dinner](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1190409) by [Pemm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pemm/pseuds/Pemm). 
  * A translation of [Evaluations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1954104) by [Pemm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pemm/pseuds/Pemm). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Когда они встретились в первый раз, он проломил ей череп. Поджигатель очень отчётливо помнила, как хрустнула её шея, как помутнело и исказилось зрение, а его хохот гремел, когда она падала на землю. Он был новым Разведчиком Синих, и это был первый раз, когда кто-нибудь убил её настолько играючи. 
> 
> Два перерождения спустя, когда она вытаскивала свой топор из него после весьма оживлённого расчленения, она поняла, что это была уже не простая вражда.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора: 
> 
> Для Hannah.

Когда они встретились в первый раз, он проломил ей череп. Поджигатель очень отчётливо помнила, как хрустнула её шея, как помутнело и исказилось зрение, а его хохот гремел, когда она падала на землю. Он был новым Разведчиком Синих, и это был первый раз, когда кто-нибудь убил её настолько играючи. 

Менее чем тридцать минут спустя она вышла из перерождения и начала охоту, позабыв про вагонетку. Разведчик не знал территорию настолько хорошо, как она, Upward был _её_ территорией, и использовать его скорость против него же было совсем нетрудно. Нужно было только не подпускать его близко и аккуратно применять струи воздуха, и было бы так просто взять и столкнуть его в обрыв. Но её зубы всё ещё ныли от призрачной боли, а левый глаз всё ещё дёргался, и вместо этого после долгой погони она завела его в угол одного из обветшалых сараев. 

\- Ага, конечно, - сказал он, когда понял её план, и нажал на спуск своего обреза.

Ничего не произошло. Кончились боеприпасы - она специально считала его выстрелы. По мере того, как его лицо грустнело, её загоралось - и тому было несколько причин. Она подожгла его и всё маленькое здание и смотрела, как сарай обваливается с края горы.

Это всё, что потребовалось для начала. На следующий день она обнаружила, что Синий Разведчик принял поражение куда ближе к сердцу, чем остальная часть его команды. Он обрушился на неё как карающий ангел сразу же, как только отыскал, и два перерождения спустя, когда она вытаскивала свой топор из него после весьма оживлённого расчленения, она поняла, что это была уже не простая вражда.

Её команда тоже заметила это.

\- Эй, отлично ты разобралась с этим лошком, - сказал ей Разведчик, когда они заканчивали работу вечером. - Дилетант, верно? В жизни не видел, чтобы кто-то мог настолько завалить прыжок.

Поджигатель фыркнула и стянула противогаз. Она осторожно ощупала синяк на щеке и фингал под глазом, подарки от Синего Разведчика, которые тот успел оставить в последний раз перед тем, как она убила его. 

\- Он завалил прыжок, потому что я выстрелила ему в пах из ракетницы. В остальном он неплох, вовсе не дилетант.

Разведчик закатил глаза.

\- Ага, конечно.  
\- Лучше тебя, во всяком случае.  
\- Чё... Поджигатель, какого чёрта, я думал, что мы в одной команде!

Она подняла бровь на него и пожала плечами. Это была правда. Но Разведчик просто окинул её взглядом и быстрым шагом ушёл вперёд вслед за остальной командой.

Противостояние на Upward тянулось целую вечность, и её это устраивало. К тому времени, когда вагонетка худо-бедно приблизилась к последней точке, она и Разведчик, наверно, уже успели убить друг друга по паре дюжин раз. 

И этого было мало.

Именно поэтому всё пошло прахом, когда она подстерегла его в тёмном участке под последней точкой, толкнула к стене и прижала рукоятку своего топора к его горлу. Удушение - приятный, очень личный способ убийства, и оно требует как раз ровно столько времени, сколько она могла потратить, учитывая обстановку.

Но она остановилась в тот момент, когда его попытки отбиться начали ослабевать, опустила топор, чтобы придавить его грудь вместо горла. Разведчик яростно закашлялся и уставился на неё, всё ещё слишком слабый, чтобы драться, когда она стянула свой противогаз. Здесь всё равно было слишком темно, чтобы он мог разглядеть её лицо. 

\- Чт... какого чёрта?  
\- Я передумала, - сказала она, схватила его за подбородок и поцеловала. Это был грубый, горячий поцелуй, и он, похоже, не знал, что делать с её языком в своём рту. Когда она отпрянула от него, у него шла кровь, и он просто стоял, открыв рот, глядя на её силуэт с дробовиком в руке. - Чёрт, даже "спасибо" не скажешь?  
\- Я... что...  
\- Наверно, я оказываю такой эффект на людей, - задумчиво сказала она, нажимая на спуск.

В следующий раз когда она его встретила, она его не увидела. Он протаранил её сбоку, впечатал её прямо в кирпичную стену всего в одном футе от аптечки. Она согнулась, хрипя, и завыла, когда он наступил на её руку, пытавшуюся схватить выроненное оружие. 

\- Так, хорошо, - сказал он, нацелив свой обрез в нижнюю часть её грудной клетки, и, _чёрт_ , если он выстрелит, будет очень, очень больно. - Хорошо, сними свою маску.

С секунду она просто озадачено смотрела на него. Потом припомнила и начала смеяться.

\- Что, ты решил удостовериться, что я горячая?

Для него фраза прозвучала, как неразличимая белиберда, и Поджигатель прекрасно знала это, но от этого раздражение на его лице стало только ещё более удовлетворительным.

\- Я знаю, что ты девушка, я не глухой, просто сними эту штуку!  
\- Чёрта с два, - ответила Поджигатель и снова схватила свой дробовик. Разведчик спустил курок. Выстрел больно ударил по ушам, и она закашлялась кровью, но ей было не слишком трудно приставить дробовик к линзам и снести собственную голову.

Пацан не сможет осмотреть её посмертно против её воли.

После этого началась игра в догонялки. Разведчик поменял оружие, если бейсбольные мячи летели ей в голову, она выскакивала на открытое место, где её могло убить что угодно, но, по большому счёту, ей просто нужно было держаться за пределами его удара и умирать так, чтобы он не мог подобраться к её лицу. Она выигрывала ещё два дня, прежде чем он поумнел.

Ошибка была в том, что она оказалась слишком самоуверенной. Она снова уходила от его погони под последней точкой, мотаясь туда-сюда между опорами - он не мог использовать свою скорость при таком количестве препятствий. По крайней мере, такова была её логика. Когда она в буквальном смысле налетела на него, он был готов, а она не была. Поджигатель упала на землю, и он пинком отбросил её огнемёт в яму.

\- Привет, дамочка, - сказал он, поднимая её подбородок концом биты, чтобы они смотрели друг на друга. - Ну, давай уже, прекращай это, я просто хочу поговорить.  
\- Поговорить, - повторила она, ухмыляясь. Он поднял бровь и толкнул конец биты в её горло, ровно настолько, чтобы вызвать боль. - Поговорить, значит. Ну ладно, почему бы и нет?

Разведчик выглядел удивлённым, когда она на самом деле подчинилась, подняла руку и стянула резиновую маску. Он отошёл назад, и она бросила маску себе на колени.

Поджигатель косо взглянула на него в лучах полуденного солнца, пробивавшегося через доски, ожидая.

\- Хммм, - выдавил Разведчик, спустя пару секунд, поворачивая её лицо из стороны в сторону битой. - Неплохо. Совсем неплохо, - он не стал комментировать шрамы, покрывавшие её подбородок и щёки. - Ага, с этим вполне можно работать.  
\- Боже, спасибо большое.  
\- Тихо. Итак, полагаю, ты не смогла устоять перед моим неотразимым лицом, а? Именно это случилось? Ну, хе-х, да, это случается, я даже не удивлён, я просто слишком хорош, на меня леди бросаются каждый божий день, я даже спокойно по улицам ходить не могу дома.

Она фыркнула, поднимаясь.

\- У-гум.  
\- Эт' правда, у меня есть фотки.  
\- Мне пофиг, - она обхватила пальцами его армейские жетоны и потянула его к себе. Он не сопротивлялся. - Так что, ты теперь доволен?  
\- Ээ, нет, я так не думаю, - он зацепил пальцем ворот её костюма, и настолько близко она могла чувствовать его запах - пот, кожа и сахарное пойло, которое пили оба разведчика. - Теперь, может быть, если ты не будешь против, не знаю, скажем, пойти пообедать со мной как-нибудь, может быть, потом выпьем кофе, потом...

Поджигатель завела ногу за его лодыжку и потянула. Разведчик тяжело шлёпнулся на камень, кряхтя, и она упала над ним на руки и колени. 

\- Давай пропустим обед, - сказала она, поглаживая его скулу пальцем. - Перейдём прямо к кофе.  
\- Оу... ага, вау, блин, а ты время даром не теряешь, - пробормотал он. - В смысле, да, да, блин. Чёрт, давай, да.  
\- Хорошо. Сегодня вечером. Ищи меня, - он щёлкнула его по носу и поднялась на ноги, по пути её рука скользнула по его бедру и висящей на нём кобуре. Когда Разведчик поднялся на ноги вслед за ней пару секунд спустя, она застрелила его из его собственного пистолета.

* * *

В ту же ночь команда Синих дотащила вагонетку до последнего фута перед их целью, и сегодня была очередь Поджигателя стоять на часах. Что её вполне устраивало. Когда всё стихло, она начала стрелять в воздух из ракетницы.

Две ракеты упали на землю рядом с самой новой комнатой возрождения Синих, третья улетела далеко, и Поджигатель опустошила остаток боеприпасов на окна, которые могла видеть. После этого оставалось только ждать. Она прислонилась к вагонетке с бомбой и попыталась не заснуть.

Её внимание привлёк звук шипованных бутсов, ударявшихся о грязь. Она оттолкнулась и оглянулась, и, разумеется, вот он стоит, тёмный силуэт на фоне тусклого света уличных фонарей. Поджигатель стянула свою маску, и им потребовалось ещё несколько секунд, чтобы сблизиться.

\- Привет, - сказал он. Она схватила его за руку, подняв брови. Разведчик фыркнул, сжал пальцы вокруг её перчатки. - Нихрена себе, детка, не выпрыгивай из штанов, ага? Так где мы будем делать это, а, мы что... мы не будем делать это на улице. Я не согласен.  
\- Нет же, идиот, - сказала она и наклонилась поцеловать его. На этот раз он погрузился пальцами в её волосы и ответил на поцелуй настолько сильно, что выбил из неё дыхание. Когда она оторвалась от него, она тяжело дышала, и с лёгкой улыбкой Поджигатель потянула его в сторону заброшенного здания справа от ямы.

Вверх по лестнице, за угол. Разведчик начал лапать её пояс ещё до того, как она остановилась, и она шлёпнула его по рукам.

\- Ой, да ладно, ты меня убиваешь.  
\- Джентльмены используют прелюдии, - сказала она, но позволила ему снова прижать себя к стене и поцеловать. На этот раз он схватил её за грудь и на полпути замялся, с неудовольствием посмотрел на её толстый костюм. Поджигатель закатила глаза и направила его руку к скрытой застёжке-молнии. Несколько секунд спустя он расстегнул её, она скинула с плеч защитную ткань, и они вернулись к поцелуям. Тонкая футболка со спортивным бюстгальтером были куда более податливыми в его руках. Его прикосновения были грубыми и сильными, и она удовлетворённо вздохнула. Поджигатель сняла свои перчатки, позволив им упасть на пол, одной рукой вплелась пальцами в его волосы, другую положила на его бицепс.

Ему не потребовалось слишком много принуждения, чтобы снять футболку. Вскоре она тоже валялась в куче одежды на полу, и Поджигатель провела своими мозолистыми руками по его усыпанному шрамами телу, жадно исследуя его. После этого Разведчик перевёл поцелуи на её шею, оставляя глубокие засосы на шероховатой коже. Когда он достиг воротника её футболки, он зарычал и потянул его зубами.

\- Спокойней, - сказала она, оттолкнув его и сбрасывая с себя футболку и бюстгальтер. - Ладно, ладно...

Разведчик сильно сжал её грудь, и у неё перехватило дыхание. Она смогла выдавить из себя только стон в его волосы, когда он опустил голову и засосал её сосок. Второй он сжал между пальцами на несколько секунд, прежде чем опустить руки и стянуть оставшуюся часть её костюма вниз. Поджигатель ухватилась за его спину тупыми ногтями и вздохнула, закрыв глаза для лучшей фокусировки. Его зубы сомкнулись на её чувствительной плоти.

\- Бля!

Разведчик усмехнулся, спустив её костюм и шорты, которые она носила под ним, и подцепив пальцами край её трусиков. Она вздохнула и оттолкнула его, вышла из своей одежды и направила его на другую сторону коридора. Он заворчал, когда его спина ударилась о стену.

\- Эй, какого чёрта, - начал он, потом оборвал себя на полуслове, когда она упала на колени и распахнула его ширинку. - Оу.  
\- Ага, "оу", - сказала она, закатив глаза, расстегнула его штаны и вытащила его член. Он уже наполовину стоял - ну, разумеется - и она несколько секунд с интересом рассматривала его, прежде чем перейти к чему-то большему, чем массирование. На её руку капнуло пресемя. Он был неплох - никаких глупостей, в которые он наверняка хотел бы заставить её поверить - добрых шесть дюймов и неплохая кривая. Она задумчиво загудела, потом прижалась губами к его кончику.  
\- Ох, чёрт, - пробормотал Разведчик, выгнув спину. Поджигатель остановилась и отпрянула. - Бля, что, не...  
\- Ты же не девственник какой-нибудь, верно?  
\- Что? Нет!  
\- Потому что я не хочу разбираться с хернёй в духе один-раз-и-мне-хватит.

Разведчик пристально глянул на неё. Она рассмеялась и продолжила работать над ним рукой, ухмыляясь.

\- Так как тебя зовут?  
\- Меня, чего, зачем, почему ты хочешь знать моё имя, какое отношение имеет к тому, что ты мне отсасываешь?  
\- Что ещё я должна буду кричать потом? - спросила она, сжимая ладонь. Разведчик застонал, запрокинул голову. - Я не буду звать тебя Разведчиком, у меня в команде уже есть Разведчик, и он говнюк.  
\- Я... дай мне секунду, ладно... бля, это, продолжай так же, хорошо, - выдохнул Разведчик. - Эм, не знаю, не знаю. Зови меня, как тебе хочется.

Мужики. Она закатила глаза.

\- Ладно, сегодня ты будешь Блу.  
\- Блу, серьёзно? Ты не серьёзно. Это самая неизобретательная хрень, какую я когда-либо слышал, мне тебя что, звать Рэд? Я не буду звать тебя Рэд, это глупо, Блу тоже глупо.  
\- О боже.  
\- Может мы просто перестанем трепаться о глупой херне и поебёмся, как насчёт этого.

Поджигатель одарила его самым невыразительным взглядом, на какой была способна, будучи с его членом у её губ, но потом сдалась. Ну и чёрт с ним. Всё равно он был крепким и горячим в её руке, прямо сейчас, и она несколько раз прошлась по нему языком, прежде чем встать и направить его руки на свои трусики. Одной он обнял её бедро, другую просунул под ткань, мимо её лобковых волос и коснулся нижних губ. Она закрыла глаза и впилась пальцами в его плечи.

Она снова открыла их, когда Разведчик убрал руку, нахмурилась и обнаружила, что он пытается развернуть её. Её грудь коснулась стены, и он вернулся к работе, его рука снова проскользнула к её паху, его губы вернулись на её шею. Его заметно окрепший член прижался к её ягодицам. Она раздвинула ноги и сжала зубы, и он вошёл в неё одним пальцем.

\- Аах... ещё, ещё один...  
\- Эй, я тут командую, хорошо, - сказал он ей на ухо, сгибая палец внутри неё. Чёрта с два он тут будет главным, но в данный момент ей не хотелось спорить. Он добавил ещё один палец, и она застонала вслух, прижимаясь к нему своими бёдрами. - Тебе это нравится, а?  
\- Прекрати трепать своим долбаным языком и трахни меня.  
\- Не приказывай мне, что делать, - раздражённо сказал он и развёл пальцы в стороны. Она закусила язык, потом ещё сильнее, когда его большой палец прижался к чувствительному бугорку, который он до этого игнорировал. - Хорошо, огневушка? Я знаю, что делаю, я же сказал, я не девственник, я прекрасно о тебе позабочусь, не беспокойся.

С рычанием она уступила ему, прижалась к стене. По правде говоря, она ожидала и морально была готова к жёсткому короткому акту. Разведчик, похоже, имел другие планы. Он исследовал её изнутри, его рот снова начал покрывать засосами её шею и плечи, пока ноющая боль не разлилась повсюду. Каждое новое движение его пальцев или прикосновение большого пальца к её бугорку заставляли её дёргать бёдрами, и когда он поднял свою вторую руку вверх по её бедру и животу и принялся сжимать её грудь, она подумала, что может потерять сознание. Её лицо было прижато к стене, и она чувствовала, что слово выходит из неё практически насильно:

\- П-прошу...

Разведчик приостановился. Он улыбнулся, не понимая головы.

\- Просишь что?  
\- Я... просто, прошу.  
\- Я тебя не слышу.

Его пальцы двигались, и она выгнула спину с раздражённым стоном, а потом её руки торопливо пытались сбросить её трусики. Ублюдок просто начал смеяться, убрав свои руки, когда она позволила последнему предмету одежды упасть. Он не стал её останавливать, когда она потянулась назад и направила его в себя.

Секундное давление - последний раз был уже давно - и он вошёл. Поджигателю пришлось остановиться, тяжело прислониться к стене, но это не означало, что Разведчик ничего не мог делать. Он обхватил её бёдра и толкнул тазом вперёд. Из неё вырвался стон, и ещё один, когда он потянул назад. Разведчик замер, и когда она обернулась, Поджигатель заметила, как он расставляет ноги. Когда он толкнул снова, она увидела искры.

Когда её зрение прояснилось снова, он уже установил ритм, который систематически удерживал её прижатой к прохладной стене. Она дрожала и пыталась влиться в него, и после нескольких неудачных попыток ей это удалось. Вскоре она услышала, как его дыхание становится тяжелее и чаще, как и её. Когда она сжималась вокруг него, он издавал неожиданно приятный шипящий звук.

Длинные движения начали становиться короче, более резкими. Он навалился на неё и снова накрыл одной ладонью её грудь, продолжая входить и выходить, потираясь носом и целуя её шею, и, боже, она даже не знала, что это ей так нравится. Другая его рука поднялась к её лицу, вдоль её обгорелой кожи, один палец прижался к её губам. Она не задумываясь впустила его в рот, пробежала по нему языком. Должно быть, что-то в этом завело его ещё сильнее - мгновение спустя он стал входить в неё жёстче, мелкими рывками и с мягкими вздохами. Она чувствовала, как он прижимается лбом к её спине, а рука, которая была не у её рта, опустилась между её ног. Его пальцы нашли её клитор и начали описывать быстрые, жёсткие круги вокруг него, и несколько секунд спустя она провалилась.

Она кончила со сдавленным криком и жёстко дёргая бёдрами, несколько секунд спустя он догнал её, сделав несколько последних жёстких толчков, прежде чем выйти из неё и кончить между её ногами. У неё чуть не подогнулись колени - и они подогнулись, когда Разведчик отступил назад, оттолкнувшись от неё руками. Она упала на руки и колени, и мгновение спустя неуклюже уселась на лодыжки.

Пожалуй, с минуту было слышно только тяжёлое дыхание. В голове Поджигателя не было ничего, кроме мигающего света и всё ещё загорающихся искр удовольствия. Разведчик первый подполз к ней, уронил голову ей на плечо.

\- Понравилось? - выдавил он. Она кивнула. - Ага, мне, мне тоже. Ухх, чёрт, - он тяжело сглотнул. - Ничего так кофе попили.

На это она засмеялась.

* * *

Боль в теле оставалась с ней до самого утра. В конце концов она не выдержала и выбежала на Синего Пулемётчика только для того, чтобы попасть на перерождение и избавиться от неё - до конца ночи это было приятно, но во время боя она только мешала.

Когда Поджигатель в нескольких секундах до конца матча завернула за угол, она едва успела увернуться от столкновения лоб в лоб с Разведчиком. Он тоже опасливо замер, направив дуло своего обреза в землю.

\- Эм... - произнёс он с таким застенчивым видом, словно не трахал её до потери памяти меньше чем двенадцать часов назад.

Она моргнула под своей маской. Потом опустила голову и рассмеялась, опершись на свой огнемёт. Разведчик всё ещё был там, когда она прекратила, и, учитывая, что других Синих рядом пока что не было, она подняла свою маску ровно настолько, чтобы можно было взглянуть на него.

\- Привет.  
\- Эм, да, привет.  
\- Хочешь пообедать сегодня вечером?

Он взглянул на неё широкими глазами и кивнул. Потом оглянулся через оба плеча и добавил:

-... Может, потом перейдём к кофе?

Ещё одна волна смеха поднялась по её горлу.

\- Ага, почему бы и нет, чёрт возьми?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора:
> 
> Написано для Hannah/cosmictuesdays на Tumblr, которая попросила пейринг Разведчик/Поджигатель!


	2. Оценка

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Всё после этого слилось в сплошную полосу. Но всё же Поджигатель помнила, как впечатала в стену последних нападавших и оглянулась на Полинг. Её щёки были испачканы красным, волосы распущены, грудь тяжело вздымается.
> 
> Пожалуй, именно в этот момент Поджигатель решила, что ей совершенно необходимо затащить её в койку.

В конце концов, они всё-таки проиграли Upward команде Синих. Может быть, дело было в том факте, что в последние моменты раунда она и Разведчик из вражеской команды целовались в тёмном отдалённом углу карты, ну да не важно. Будут другие битвы, и ей в любом случае заплатили.

Они не прощались друг с другом. В конце раунда Разведчик убежал к своей команде, прежде чем те начали его искать, а Поджигатель просто выстрелила себе в рот из дробовика. Никто не станет расспрашивать, где она была, если она появится с пункта возрождения.

Однако, в последний день перед тем, как их всех переправили с территории, она успела заметить Разведчика на балконе, выходящем на дорогу, по которой они будут возвращаться домой. Она отстала от остальной части команды, пока те разошлись кто куда, и выстрелила в его сторону сигнальной ракетой. Она промахнулась - практически промахнулась - и показала ему большой палец, когда он взглянул в её сторону. Он что-то прокричал, но она была слишком далеко, чтобы расслышать это, поэтому она просто рассмеялась, помахала ему рукой и ушла.

"Очень жаль, что не удалось потрахаться на прощание", - подумала она. Им удалось выкроить ещё несколько встреч за последние несколько дней, каждый раз был лучше предыдущего, потому что они лучше узнавали друг друга. Это были воспоминания, к которым она будет возвращаться с удовольствием. Единственное, о чём она сожалела, это о том, что в большинстве случаев было слишком темно, слишком далеко от баз, но это было необходимое зло. Последнее, что ей нужно было - это чтобы начальство узнало, что она трахается с кем-то из врагов. Это было нечто из того, что ей снилось в кошмарах, но она не могла удержаться. Контроль над импульсами никогда не был её сильной стороной.

Прошло пару дней с тех пор, как её команда отправилась на новое место, на этот раз в Mountain Lab. Это была приятная смена обстановки; так далеко на севере погода была прохладнее в это время года, а прохладный климат означал меньше перерождений от самоубийств из-за истощения жарой.

Это также означало приятные сюрпризы.

\- Такова ваша миссия, - закончила Мисс Полинг, подняв глаза от своего планшета и взглянув на девять наёмников, рассевшихся в комнате для совещаний. - Довольно стандартная для вас, ребята, как мне кажется. У кого-нибудь есть вопросы?  
\- Ага, слушайте, я тут подумывал, если вы...  
\- У кого-нибудь, _кроме_ Разведчика, есть вопросы?.. Да, Поджигатель.

Поджигатель опустила руку и прочистила горло, звук исказился надетым противогазом.

\- Ага, - начала она. - Тебе придётся повторить, типа, с начала всё то, что ты сказала? Я была слишком занята тем, что пялилась на твои сиськи.

Полинг задумалась.

\- Кто-нибудь может перевести это?  
\- По-моему, она спросила насчёт карты, - сказал Снайпер.

Поджигатель ухмыльнулась про себя. Боже, а все в команде ещё задавались вопросом, почему она всегда сидит в маске в присутствии Мисс Полинг. Разведчик разбил бы ей физиономию, если бы знал, какие вещи сходили ей с рук таким образом. Полинг, пожалуй, тоже захотела бы задать ей трёпку. Эта идея заставила её содрогнуться.

Полинг поднялась и подошла к меловой доске позади неё, чтобы набросать план базы. Поджигатель откинулась на спинку стула и стала наслаждаться видом.

* * *

Поджигатель опять принялась за это.

Едва Мисс Полинг повернулась к доске, она опустила взгляд на свою грудь, чтобы удостовериться, что её пуговицы застёгнуты должным образом. Она не была уверена в том, что именно сказала единственная женщина в команде Красных, но общее представление у неё было. Тем не менее, Полинг не считала, что стоит воодушевлять её.

Вообще, было даже впечатляюще то, насколько беззастенчиво Поджигатель флиртовала. Даже через костюм химзащиты Полинг могла распознать это - уроки чтения языка тела пригодились - а полное отсутствие комплексов было просто невероятным. Она постоянно норовила обнять Полинг за плечи или талию и, судя по словам остальных членов команды, она никогда не носила маску настолько рьяно, как в присутствии мисс Полинг. Это было вполне логично, поскольку Полинг практически чувствовала, как Поджигатель раздевает её взглядом каждый раз, когда смотрит в её сторону. Забавнее всего было то, что Поджигатель завела привычку перебивать Разведчика каждый раз, когда тот пытался выпендриваться. И это работало. Смотреть на трюки с сигнальной ракетницей было куда интереснее, чем на его выкрутасы.

Но всё же, одно дело было заигрывать со своим начальником. Совсем другое дело было заигрывать с начальником того же пола, и уже совсем-совсем другим - иметь наглость или глупость делать это, работая на кого-то вроде Красных.

Меловая доска скрипела под ладонью Полинг, пока она пыталась проанализировать поток приглушённых звуков, издаваемых Поджигателем. Тщетно. Она вернулась к текущей задаче.

\- Итак, вы будете оборонять эти позиции, - начала она, развернувшись к команде, когда план обрёл форму.

Разведчик сидел, подняв руку в воздух. Полинг постаралась не вздохнуть.

\- Разведчик?  
\- Эй, в общем, то, что вы делаете тут, это как-то очень лично, потому что обычно нам всё это через телик показывают, и я тут просто думал, может быть, если у вас нет никаких планов на ужин...  
\- Я буду здесь всю следующую неделю, - сказала Полинг. - Оценка команды. Вы все получили уведомления, верно?  
\- Ууугхххуу, ущщу кххк пххллччлллуу, - сказала Поджигатель, шлёпнув Разведчика по руке. - Пррхххтххссккххх сррххзхху.  
\- Ай, какого хрена, это больно вообще-то, долбаная психопатка, отвались от меня, а то я тебе вмажу...

Поджигатель снова шлёпнула его. Разведчик отодвинулся назад, продолжая трепаться. Полинг вздохнула.

Это будет очень длинная неделя.

* * *

"Неделя - не слишком много времени", - подумала Поджигатель на следующий день, тыкая бежевый кусочек глины, лежащий перед ней. Завтра должна была начаться стрельба. Ей придётся действовать быстро, если она хочет, чтобы что-нибудь вообще случилось.

Поэтому она остановилась, нахмурившись на глиняную фигурку. Это должен был быть олень, но сейчас при близком рассмотрении он больше походил на толстую длинноногую собаку. Даже солнце, проникавшее в её комнату, не могло придать фигурке никакого шарма. Очень жаль, что она забыла свои инструменты. Но, опять же, очень жаль, что она привыкла считать, что умеет делать скульптуры. Достаточно хорошо, чтобы зарабатывать этим на жизнь.

Господи, вот это шутка. Скульптор-пироманьячка. Половина её работ разлеталась на куски из-за слишком быстрого обжига, другую половину никто никогда не покупал. Никто не хотел скульптур драконов и фениксов. Разумеется, если бы в один прекрасный день в момент особенно сильного раздражения она не спалила всю свою мастерскую - а потом ещё несколько кварталов, за что её и усалили в тюрьму на пожизненное, когда поймали - она бы сейчас не была с Красными.

А это уже что-то.

Поджигатель щёлкнула пальцем комковатую голову оленя и встала. Может быть, можно попросить у Инженера или Шпиона что-нибудь острое, чем можно было бы придавать форму глине.

Или, может быть, кто-то ещё сможет помочь. Когда она сунула в голову в обширный обеденный зал, единственным человеком, сидевшим за столом, была...

\- Мисс Полинг?

Полинг подняла взгляд от жёлтого блокнота, лежащего перед ней. Сегодня на ней была тёмная кофта поверх лиловой блузки с зелёными пуговицами и тёмно-коричневая юбка. Одежда хорошо смотрелась на ней. "Хотя куда лучше", - подумала Поджигатель, - "она смотрелась бы без одежды и в более интимной обстановке". Её пучок волос держало что-то золотое. Поджигатель заметила блеснувший в свете предмет, когда подошла ближе.

\- Добрый день, - любезно ответила Полинг. - Как дела?

В голове Поджигателя всплыла картина уродливого оленя. Она прикусила язык, не решившись озвучить причину, по которой вышла. Полинг наверняка знала, что она была скульптором, но знать о том, что она была дерьмовым скульптором, ей было не обязательно.

\- Ничего особенного, - ответила Поджигатель. - А у тебя?  
\- Просто провожу организацию некоторых вещей. Я уже закончила отчёты по Солдату и Подрывнику, надо подшить документы, прежде чем переходить к остальным.  
\- О, круто. Слушай, а где я раньше видела эту штуку в твоих волосах?

Полинг удивлённо подняла брови и дотронулась до заколки. Она легко вытянула её, и её волосы водопадом упали на её шею и плечи. Привееетик, медсестра.

\- Ах, это, - сказала Полинг с довольной ноткой в голосе, повертев предмет в руке. Он выглядел как нож, пусть и слишком тупой, чтобы быть опасным - пожалуй, как раз то, что Поджигателю было нужно для глины. А если и нет, ей нравилось, как заколка блестит на свете. Она хотела её. - Это мой нож для конвертов. Да, я вспомнила. Ты была тогда со мной, верно? В тот раз, когда на нас напали в Египте? Ты, я и Подрывник... нет, они его вырубили. Были только ты и я. Я проткнула кому-то глаз этой штукой.  
\- Точно, - сказала Поджигатель, щёлкнув пальцами. Эта драка была прекрасна. Полинг была не такой громилой, как любой из наёмников, даже по сравнению с Поджигателем, но она легко затыкала их всех за пояс своей хитростью. Поджигатель едва успела понять, что происходит, прежде чем кто-то начал орать. Она обернулась и увидела, как её управляющая стоит над мужчиной, сжимающим своё лицо, лёжа на полу, золотой нож для конвертов в её руке, и с него капает кровь.

Всё после этого слилось в сплошную полосу. Но всё же Поджигатель помнила, как впечатала в стену последних нападавших и оглянулась на Полинг. Её щёки были испачканы красным, волосы распущены, грудь тяжело вздымается.

Пожалуй, именно в этот момент Поджигатель решила, что ей совершенно необходимо затащить её в койку.

Полинг снова что-то говорила. Поджигатель встрепенулась.

-... А потом Подрывник сказал, что это было абсолютно бестактно по отношению к нему, - закончила Полинг, покачав головой и приведя волосы в порядок. - С его одним глазом и всё такое. Лёгкий предмет для насмешек!  
\- Ага, верно, - сказала Поджигатель. Молодец. Очень умно ответила.

От необходимости придумывать что-то умное её спас громкий взрыв и грохот. За ним последовали крики, донёсшиеся из окна, которое Поджигатель раньше не замечала. Две женщины переглянулись, после чего Полинг покачала головой и захлопнула свой блокнот. 

\- Стоит пойти взглянуть, - сказала она, проходя мимо Поджигателя в сторону коридора. 

Поджигатель последовала за ней, но не раньше, чем хорошенько рассмотрела, как юбка мисс Полинг охватывает её бёдра сзади.

* * *

Полинг ступила на полуденное солнце в тот же момент, когда воздух всколыхнул ещё один взрыв, уже меньше первого. Знакомый голос что-то кричал скороговоркой. Несомненно, это был Разведчик, говоривший так торопливо, словно его жизнь зависела от этого.

-... Хреновы ракеты, конечно же, я буду защищаться, предупреждать же надо, блин, это даже не моя вина вообще...

Рядом с ним стоял Инженер, в его ногах лежала куча обломков, судя по всему, от турели. Он стягивал защитные очки, что-то бормотал и отмахивался от Разведчика, словно от мошкары. 

\- Да, да, пофиг. О, здрасте, - выражение лица Разведчика просветлело, когда он заметил мисс Полинг. - Привет, красавица. Привет, Пиро.  
\- Ага, спасибо большое, - пробормотала Поджигатель рядом с Полинг, скрестив руки на груди и чуть приподнимая свой костюм, чтобы воротник лучше закрывал её шрамы. - Какого чёрта тут произошло?  
\- Да вот Инжи решил, что будет круто, если он, знаете, понатыкает своих турелей в местах, где они по людям стрелять могут, ничего особенного, просто долбаные турели третьего уровня, а теперь он бесится на меня за то, что я ударил по этому металлолому своей битой и поломал его...  
\- Я специально проинформировал вас всех, что буду делать этого, сегодня за ланчем, - мрачно произнёс Инженер. - На базе больше нет места для испытания приборов, слишком много деревьев.  
\- Слушай, мужик, если ты поставил эту штуку, чтобы она пуляла в меня ракеты в моё свободное время, то, что, ты думаешь, я буду просто стоять и ждать, пока меня подорвут, да вот фиг, никто мне даже не сказал: "эй, Развед, крутой удар", я попал мячом прямо в эту ракетную штуку, ты хоть представляешь, сколько требуется времени, чтобы научиться так хорошо посылать мячи, а, нет, я так не думаю, у вас вообще бейсбол есть в твоём Техасе, да ладно, эй, Мисс Полинг, это же не моя вина, верно?  
\- Ну...  
\- Ага, не моя, видишь, леди со мной согласна...  
\- Чёрта с два она согласна с тобой, ты ей даже рта раскрыть не дал, - сказала Поджигатель, достаточно громко, чтобы перебить Разведчика. Его лицо потемнело, когда он повернулся к ней, и она положила руки на бёдра. - Может быть, если бы ты мог хоть раз заткнуться дольше, чем на тридцать секунд, ты бы услышал, что она на самом деле хочет сказать.  
\- Слушай, куколка, твоего мнения как бы никто не спрашивал, лады.  
\- Знаешь что, даже странно, что я никогда раньше тебя не останавливала.  
\- Какая муха тебя укусила? Просто, просто скажи, в чём вдруг дело, какого чёрта, ты постоянно на мне хамишь по любому поводу, на прошлой неделе этот тупорылый Синий Разведчик, теперь это, тебе чё, есть что сказать мне? Хочешь потанцевать, давай потанцуем, давай прямо здесь, сейчас, - сказал Разведчик, выпрямляясь и закатывая рукава до плеч. Он наклонился вперёд к лицу Поджигателя, и пока Полинг пыталась понять, стоит ли ей вмешиваться или нет, Поджигатель сильно двинула его кулаком в подбородок.

Разведчик потерял равновесие, свалился на задницу, подняв облако пыли. Мгновение спустя он снова поднялся, ощетинившись до последнего волоска. Прежде чем Полинг успела что-либо сделать, Поджигатель протаранила его и повалила на землю - прямо в металлические обломки взорвавшейся турели. Вопль боли Разведчика поднял всех окрестных птиц в воздух.

В конце концов, Инженеру удалось оттащить Поджигателя от него, схватив её за костюм. Всю дорогу она злобно рычала:

-... Чёртов тупорылый сосунок, как тебе, а? Наслаждайся перерождением, ублюдок...  
\- Да ради всего, Поджигатель, - сказал Инженер, когда Полинг схватила её за воротник, прежде чем та снова кинулась на Разведчика. Инженер посмотрел на лежащее на земле тело и поморщился - его лицо было разбито до мяса, а из живота торчал как минимум один кусок металла. - Тьфу, ну и бардак. - Он вздохнул. - И как назло я не захватил оружие. Леди, у вас есть что-нибудь...

Пока он говорил, Полинг уже вытаскивала пистолет, скрытой под её юбкой. И Инженер, и Поджигатель подпрыгнули, когда грянул выстрел. Между глазами Разведчика появилась дыра. Он обмяк, агонизирующий скулёж прекратился. 

\- Благодарю, мэм. Я уже думал, что придётся ломать ему шею.  
\- Мхмм, - ответила Полинг, возвращая пистолет в набедренную кобуру. - Поджигатель, идём со мной, пожалуйста.  
\- Что, почему, я не... Я не хотела...

Полинг остро взглянула на неё.

\- _Сейчас же_ , пожалуйста.

* * *

Дверь закрылась за ними, щёлкнул замок. Мисс Полинг прислонилась к двери, закрыла глаза и сфокусировалась.

Она снова открыла их и сделала глубокий вдох. Напротив неё, Поджигатель прислонилась к единственному интересному предмету в её пустой офисной комнате - широкому квадратному столу. Тусклое флуоресцентное освещение скрывало угрюмое выражение её лица полутенью, делая обстановку более драматичной. В какой-то момент по пути сюда Поджигатель сбросила верхнюю половину своего костюма, и теперь обхватила руками талию.

Полинг вздохнула.

\- Не желаешь объяснить, чем всё это вызвано?  
\- Разведчик говнюк, - пробубнила Поджигатель. - Я не хотела его убивать, собиралась просто разбить ему нос или вроде того.  
\- Это не сильно лучше, - заметила Полинг. - Ты должна быть частью команды, знаешь ли.  
\- Я часть команды! Я играю в команде. Не моя вина, что Разведчик придурок, он вел себя как урод по отношению к тебе и к Инжи, и ко мне, и...  
\- Но он всегда ведёт себя так, Поджигатель, - вздохнув, Полинг скрестила руки на груди и подошла на несколько шагов. - Раньше это тебя, кажется, не особенно беспокоило, пока не появилась я. Я думаю, нам стоит поговорить об этом.

Это привлекло её внимание. В то же мгновение выражение лица Поджигателя сменилось со стервозного на испуганное.

-... Поговорить о чём?  
\- Ну, например, о том факте, что ты заигрываешь со мной на протяжении уже почти шести месяцев - это будет хорошим началом. Боюсь, ты отнюдь не настолько незаметная, как тебе кажется.

Поджигатель замолкла, наблюдая за ней. На её лице отразилось напряжение, и на несколько секунд у Полинг появилась редкая возможность рассмотреть её без маски или большей части её костюма, стоящую на месте. Она задалась вопросом, пробовал ли Разведчик хоть раз разглядеть других наёмников из своей команды - Поджигателя нельзя было назвать красивой в обычном смысле, это верно, но и уродливой она не была. Шрамы от старых ожогов усыпали её руки и тянулись до скул - отметки о той самой серии поджогов, которые и привлекли внимание Красных к ней - но они были старыми и прекрасно зажили. Они всего лишь окрашивали её кожу необычным образом, словно камуфляж на шкуре хищника. Её лохматые волосы были рыжеватого оттенка, а веснушки усыпали всё лицо и плечи. Она неуверенно смотрела на Полинг своими зелёными глазами.

Неуверенность пропала так же быстро, как и появилась. Поджигатель улыбнулась, засунув большие пальцы за пояс.

\- Пожалуй, я права заигрывала, - сказала она, наклонившись чуть ближе к ней.  
\- Поджигатель.  
\- Просто, знаешь, есть правильные способы обращения с леди, и Разведчик _ничего_ о них не знает. С другой стороны, я...  
\- _Поджигатель!_

Она остановилась на середине предложения, когда Полинг подняла ладонь между ними.

\- Да?  
\- Во-первых, это совершенно непрофессионально, - сказала Полинг, выпрямляясь. - Не говоря уже о том, что это идёт в разрез с политикой компании _и_ общепринятыми нормами морали. Я бы даже сказала, что это опасно, - теперь Поджигатель ухмылялась. Полинг сохраняла каменное лицо. - Я говорю на полном серьёзе, пойми меня. Это твоё единственное предупреждение.  
\- Да? А иначе что? Я пока что не слышала, чтобы ты сказала мне остановиться.

Полинг одарила её холодным взглядом. Ухмылка Поджигателя стала ещё шире.

\- Запомни наш разговор, Поджигатель, - сказала Полинг и повернулась уйти.  
\- О, обязательно, - ответила Поджигатель, когда она открыла дверь. - Обязательно.

* * *

В следующие несколько дней всё, кажется, вернулось в нормальное русло. Начались бои, а на это всегда было приятно смотреть (с безопасного расстояния, через бинокль). Разведчик и Поджигатель, по всей видимости, теперь не разговаривали, хотя, к сожалению, это не останавливало Разведчика от попыток заговорить ей зубы, а Поджигателя от разглядывания её каждую секунду, когда они были одной комнате.

За исключением этого, никаких других происшествий, наподобие разбитой турели, не было. Её отчёты шли гладко, всё выглядело прекрасно, хотя Подрывник и настаивал, что ему необходимо официальное введение рациона виски, а Медик, судя по всему, выращивал в лазарете что-то, что совершенно точно не одобрила бы компания. (Эта штука попыталась её укусить.)

Наконец, однако, осталось два дня до того, как вертолёт TFI прибудет, чтобы забрать её в штаб. Полинг устроилась в своей комнате и обнаружила, что с учётом завершённой оценки Инженера, единственным членом команды, с которым она пока что не встретилась, была Поджигатель.

Мисс Полинг задумалась об этом, постукивая ручкой по губам и слушая, как дождь стучит в окна. Она достала из своего стола папку Поджигателя и вывалила её содержимое, устроив на столе водоворот из данных Красных и личных заметок Полинг. Она распределила бумаги так, чтобы можно было рассмотреть всё одновременно, и принялась изучать их: целая жизнь в двух измерениях.

Некоторое время она занималась этим: рассматривала характеристики и вероятности, измеряла и думала. Особое внимание она уделила собранным общей скрепкой распечаткам с датами, на каждой странице было по пять тёмных прямоугольников фотографий, кроме самой первой, гласившей просто "UPWARD - ЗАСЕКРЕЧЕНО".

Наконец, она кивнула самой себе и собрала бумаги в манильную папку. Мисс Полинг захватила блокнот и ручку, отцепила набедренную кобуру с пистолетом и, перед тем как уйти, остановилась и уложила волосы, укрепив маленьким золотым ножом для конвертов.

* * *

\- Итак, твои показатели в боевых действиях выглядят хорошо, - сказала Полинг, перелистывая первые несколько страниц своего маленького жёлтого блокнота. Поджигатель снова позволила взгляду упасть на него, потому больше смотреть было не на что. Оценка происходила всё в том же офисе на втором этаже, где она получила выговор, и здесь до сих пор было совершенно пустынно. Большой стол между ними всё ещё был большим, а стулья, на которых они сидели, несомненно, оставались стульями. На стенах ничего не было. Но дождь стучал в длинный ряд окон и делал любопытные вещи с тусклым освещением, что уже было не совсем плохо.

Она не была уверена, сколько времени они уже сидели. Большую часть встречи Полинг говорила профессиональным монотонным голосом, которого от неё требовало руководство Красных, и от Поджигателя лишь несколько раз требовался ответ. Пока что большую часть времени она просто сидела и вертела в пальцах свою маску, лежащую у неё на коленях. Полинг не позволила ей проходить оценку с надетым противогазом.

И именно поэтому было особенно тяжело от того, что смотреть больше было не на что, потому что всё, чего хотелось Поджигателю, это смотреть на Полинг.

Она стала меньше пялиться на неё после полученного нагоняя, пытаясь найти подход получше. В конце концов, Полинг, технически, не говорила ей прекратить. Она просто сказала, что это непрофессионально или вроде того.

И теперь они были снова одни, вместе, в изолированной комнате, за закрытой дверью. Полинг отбывала через два дня. Стала бы Поджигатель упускать такую великолепную возможность? Чёрта с два.

\- С другой стороны, твои внутренние отношения с остальной частью команды были несколько...  
\- Внутренние отношения? - сказала Поджигатель. Когда Полинг подняла взгляд от своих заметок, она облокотилась на стол. - Я была бы не против таких.

Полинг медленно моргнула на неё, её лицо ничего не выдавало. Потом подняла взгляд на пыльную потолочную плитку и положила ручку на стол. Мгновение спустя она подобрала её и сделала пометку на бумаге. Поджигатель смотрела, даже не пытаясь спрятать свой плотоядный взгляд.

\- Ой-ёй. Я получила заметку в протоколе?  
\- Тебе стоит пересмотреть свои решения. Постарайся не забывать о своей позиции здесь.  
\- Эй, я знаю свою позицию. Я знаю много позиций, могу показать тебе.

Полинг сделала ещё одну пометку в блокноте, медленнее и более нарочито. "Два страйка", - подумала Поджигатель. Ну что же. Следующий шаг лучше бы был хорошим.

Она скрестила руки на столе и положила на них голову, похлопав своими обгорелыми бровями. Поджигателю казалось, что в глазах Полинг что-то вспыхнуло - что-то опасное. Что-то соблазнительное.

\- Да ладно, красавица, - сказала Поджигатель хрипловатым голосом. - Не надо так. Я знаю, что все говорят, что не стоит играть с огнём, но ты такая горячая, что я не могу удержаться...

Удар ручки об стол заставил её замолчать, и Полинг целую минуту пристально смотрела на неё. Это опасное сияние распространялось с каждой прошедшей секундой, переходило с её глаз на остальную часть лица, пока Поджигатель неожиданно не почувствовала себя подавленной. Стул Полинг скрипнул, когда она поднялась, и несмотря на неожиданную тревогу, Поджигатель наблюдала за ней с возрастающим интересом, пока она шла к двери и запирала её.

\- Ладно, - сказала Полинг, вернувшись на своё место, чопорно сев и сложив руки перед собой. Сегодня на ней снова была лилово-зелёная блузка. - Поджигатель. Я собиралась сохранить это в секрете ради тебя, потому что ты хорошая сотрудница, и потому что ты мне нравишься, и ещё потому что я думаю, что Администратор немного перегнула палку с Подрывником и тем Синим Солдатом. Но, раз ты решила совсем не слушать меня, боюсь, ты связываешь мне руки, - Поджигатель моргнула, Полинг ей улыбнулась. - У меня есть просто поразительное количество невероятно инкриминирующих записей, включающих тебя и Синего Разведчика с последней миссии.

Что-то в голове Поджигателя вспыхнуло, потом оборвалось.

-... Ха-ха... ээ... Что?  
\- Мне очень хотелось бы думать, что ты понимаешь, что на поле боя камеры везде, - Полинг покачала головой. - Твоё либидо доведёт тебя до беды, Поджигатель. Или... пожалуй, уже довело.

Поджигатель чувствовала, как каждый мускул в её теле напрягся, мысли бешено неслись в голове.

\- Записи, - хрипло произнесла она минуту спустя. - Записи, в смысле, как плёнка.  
\- Именно.

Плёнка. У Полинг была видеоплёнка о том, как она трахается с вражеским Разведчиком.

О, чёрт.

О-о, _чёрт_.

Плёнка означала доказательство. Доказательство означало, что её выгонят в шею, выгонят сразу же, наверняка так. Половые отношения с врагом были куда хуже, чем просто дружба с ним. А если её уволят...

... уродливый олень в её комнате всё ещё лежал там, где она его оставила, внешняя часть затвердела в непривлекательную слоистую корку, те немногие детали, которые она действительно смогла нанести, обваливались под своим собственным весом.

Она не могла вернуться назад. Только не после работы на Красных.

Полинг улыбалась ей.

-... Прошу, не надо, - сказала Поджигатель. Её голос казался таким крошечным и жалким. - Я... Простите меня. О боже, я... простите, вы правы, я идиотка, я... - Полинг положила подбородок на руки, наблюдая за ней с горящими глазами. Поджигатель пыталась не подавиться комом, который вдруг образовался в горле. - Мне нужна эта работа.  
\- Я знаю, что нужна.  
\- Мисс Полинг, _прошу вас_.

Ничего.

Снаружи дождь барабанил в окна.

\- Я перестану, - сказала Поджигатель, хватаясь за последние соломинки. - Я больше не буду на вас пялиться. Я, чёрт, я уговорю Разведчика перестать домогаться вас. Всё что захотите, я сделаю, я не могу... умоляю вас, пожалуйста...  
\- Мне казалось, что ты хотела моего внимания, Поджигатель, - сказала Полинг, поднимаясь. Она оперлась на стол, всё ещё стоя довольно далеко, но Поджигатель всё равно сжалась на своём стуле. Просто поразительно, насколько устрашающей может быть женщина едва ли пяти футов ростом и весом меньше, чем миниган Пулемётчика, если она действительно захочет. - Ты наконец-то получила его. Разве тебе не этого хотелось?  
\- Я... простите меня.

Полинг мягко усмехнулась. Когда Поджигатель продолжила пытаться спрятаться в стуле, она покачала головой.

\- Тебе повезло, что я не бессердечная. И ты мне действительно нравишься. Слушай. Прямо сейчас мы с тобой единственные люди, кто вообще знает о существовании этих записей. Мы можем сохранить этот секрет между нами, если ты правильно разыграешь свои карты.  
-... Правда?

Полинг наклонилась ещё ближе, протянула руку и зацепила двумя пальцами ворот костюма Поджигателя. Она надавила на скрытую застёжку, заставив её открыться, и провела пальцами вниз, к груди Поджигателя, пока не наткнулась на край её спортивного бюстгальтера. Поджигатель затаила дыхание, пока Полинг разглядывала линию её декольте. 

-... Снимай, - сказала она, настолько мягко, что Поджигатель едва расслышала её.

Вся кровь, отлившая от её лица, когда Полинг упомянула про плёнку, резко прилила к её щекам. Мозг с трудом пытался нагнать ситуацию, и несколько секунд она просто хватала воздух, пытаясь осознать происходящее. 

\- Л... ладно, хорошо, конечно...  
\- Тссс. Просто сделай это.

Поджигатель _затихла_. Вместо слов она дёрнула молнию до конца примерно под её рёбрами. Рукава костюма упали по краям её стула, потом она содрала с себя футболку. Полинг отодвинулась назад, обошла стол и села на край. Она одобрительно мурлыкнула, когда футболка Поджигателя упала на пол.

\- Хорошо. Итак. Если ты хочешь, чтобы я сохранила этот секрет для тебя, нам придётся прийти к... соглашению, - она сделала паузу, оглядывая Поджигателя. Она закусила губу, разглядывая её, потом жестом сказала ей встать и повернуться. -... Соглашение состоит в том, что сегодня ты делаешь абсолютно всё, что я тебе скажу.

Ни черта себе. Она в любом случае получит сегодня то, что собиралась.

\- Д-да, конечно, - сказала Поджигатель, послушно вставая. Её маска осталась на стуле. Взгляд Полинг казался материальным и тяжёлым, когда скользил по её коже, её рёбрам, её груди. Поджигатель остановилась, сделав полный поворот на 360, подняла взгляд и посмотрела в глаза Полинг. В них всё ещё была угроза.  
\- Ты уверена?  
\- Я шесть месяцев пялилась на твою задницу, так что вполне уверена.  
\- Мм. Тебе, пожалуй, стоит лучше следить за своими словами, - Полинг облизнула губы, продолжая смотреть на неё. - И, разумеется, никто из команды никогда не узнает об этом. Понятно?  
\- Да, мэм.  
\- Хорошо. Сбрасывай костюм. Бюстгальтер тоже.

Поджигатель стянула костюм химзащиты вниз по своим ногам, при этом сорвала сапоги и отбросила в сторону. Под штанами костюма на ней были поношенные джинсы, обрезанные по середину бедра, её ноги были небриты. Джинсы быстро отправились вслед за костюмом, и мгновение спустя она стаскивала с себя изодранный спортивный бюстгальтер. Когда она закончила с ним, холодный воздух офиса коснулся её груди как лёд, и она содрогнулась.

Ну вот, пожалуйста, она стоит практически голой. Последним, что осталось от её благопристойности, были её трусики. Полинг продолжала стоять, опершись о стол, рассматривая её. Прошла целая вечность, прежде чем она сказала:

\- Ты выглядишь гораздо лучше, чем Разведчик хотел бы верить.  
\- Ну, да, - пробормотала Поджигатель. - Разведчик не смог бы увидеть красотку, даже если бы она схватила его за яйца.

Полинг фыркнула, потом согнула палец, жестом подзывая её к себе. Она выпрямила ноги, когда Поджигатель оказалась рядом, опершись на руки. Лёгким движением она отбросила свои туфли без каблуков, вытянув ступни в колготках. Она подняла бровь на Поджигателя, которая опять начала пялиться. 

\- Они сами себя снимать не будут.

Повторять дважды было не нужно. Поджигатель подсела ближе, положив руку на лёгкую ткань. Полинг переместила вес на руки, когда Поджигатель скользнула руками под её юбку, нащупывая край колготок, и пристально наблюдала за тем, как Поджигатель медленно спускает их вниз по её ногам. Полинг забрала колготки из её рук, прежде чем та бросила их на пол, и осторожно уложила на свой стул, после чего подсела ближе, пока не оказалась на самом краю стола.

Одна её рука легла её бедро, поглаживая бледную кожу. Полинг теперь не обращала никакого внимания на Поджигателя, она подняла свою юбку настолько, чтобы был виден край её трусиков - чёрных кружевных. Поджигатель восхищённо смотрела, как Полинг стянула и их вниз. Когда они повисли на её лодыжках, Поджигатель попыталась подойти ближе.

\- Стой на месте, - Полинг отбросила нижнее бельё, и то приземлилось в ногах у Поджигателя.  
\- Но... - проныла она.  
\- Ты взрослая девочка. Можешь держать себя под контролем, верно? - сказала Полинг, ухмыляясь и опуская руку на свою промежность. Да чтоб тебя. Поджигатель облизнула губы и наблюдала, обняв свою грудь руками, как Полинг начала ласкать себя.

Смотреть на неё было всё равно что смотреть на разгорающийся огонь. От этого Поджигатель чувствовала себя беспокойно и нетерпеливо, она снова и снова переминалась с ноги на ногу. Между складками юбки и рукой Полинг она вообще ничего не могла рассмотреть. От этого становилось только хуже. Всё в её положении было ужасно: вздохи самоудовлетворения Полинг и то, как она выгибала спину и тихонько мурлыкала, как иногда дёргались или тряслись её ноги. И Поджигатель ничего не могла сделать.

К тому времени, когда Полинг убрала руку, Поджигатель уже ощущала жар и влагу между своими ногами. Малейшая перемена веса заставляла её содрогаться. Она даже не пыталась сдерживать слабый _стон_ , поднимавшийся в её горле, когда женщина перед ней полностью слезла со стола. Её юбка была задрана настолько, что с тем же успехом её можно было снять, бёдра были влажными.

\- Ладно, - сказала она, глубоко вздохнув.  
\- Ладно?  
\- Покажи мне, что ты умеешь.

О. О да. Мгновение спустя Поджигатель приступила к делу, упала на колени и положила свои мозолистые пальцы на бёдра Полинг. Она пододвинулась ближе, и первым, что её сразило, был запах. Богатый и резкий, и когда она прижалась губами к ней, запах заполнил её горло и лёгкие, опьяняя. Поджигатель провела языком по ней и получила в ответ напряжённый вздох.

Огонь между её собственными ногами пылал. Продолжая исследовать Полинг, она украдкой опустила одну руку вниз.

Что-то схватило её за руку. Она остановилась на середине движения, поперхнувшись.

\- Эй!  
\- Руки держи так, чтобы я их видела.  
\- Да что за нахрен!

Полинг нахмурила брови и впилась ногтями в кожу Поджигателя.

\- Это не обсуждается, - сказала она, когда Поджигатель поморщилась, пытаясь вырваться. - Тебе дан приказ, выполняй его.  
\- Да ради, блядь, всего...  
\- Что ты сказала?  
\- Ничего, - пробормотала Поджигатель, когда её отпустили, и положила одну руку на стол, а вторую использовала для того, чтобы держать ноги Полинг под более удобным углом. Полинг позволила ей это, и этого хватило, чтобы отвлечь Поджигателя. Она облизнула губы и снова вдохнула запах, жадно застонала и открыла рот.

Она провела языком по складкам Полинг, углубляясь в них ровно настолько, чтобы не терялся интерес. Вскоре она поняла, что Полинг не из тех, кто стонет: вместо этого она бормотала или шептала что-то, тихонько шипела. Когда Поджигатель почувствовала её руки на своей голове, прижимающие её ближе, по её спине пробежал холодок. Всё в её теле, что могло зудеть, зудело, начиная от промежности и заканчивая грудью, но она держала свои руки на бёдрах Полинг. Она подчинялась.

Когда Поджигатель коснулась губами клитора Полинг, она наконец-то добилась от неё чего-то нового: Полинг издала нечто вроде резкого стона. Она легко коснулась языком, ладони на её голове сжались. Поджигатель поцеловала её, медленно, и почувствовав, как Полинг вздрогнула, пустила в ход руки. Первый её палец проскользнул внутрь, и Полинг приподняла бёдра, а когда Поджигатель добавила второй палец, вознаградила её настоящим, подлинным стоном.

Во всём этом было нечто шокирующе приятное. Помогал тот факт, что она, по всей видимости, хорошо справлялась. Если честно, раньше Поджигатель спала только с двумя другими женщинами, и оба раза большую часть времени она была пассивной стороной. Но Полинг, похоже, не раздражала её неуклюжесть. Когда её дыхание стало частым, и Поджигатель могла ясно чувствовать каждое движение её бёдер, это должно было означать, что она всё делает правильно.

Спустя ещё минуту или около того Полинг вздохнула и оттолкнула Поджигателя. Поджигатель присела на корточки, тяжело дыша и облизывая мокрые губы. Её подбородок был насквозь мокрым. Перед ней Полинг извивалась на столе, колени сжаты вместе, юбка упала вниз, словно теперь у неё вообще был смысл беспокоиться о благопристойности. Её волосы разметались по столу, выбившись из пучка. Впервые с начала встречи Поджигатель заметила, что они были заколоты знакомым ножом для конвертов.

Время тянулось медленно, и чем дольше, тем труднее Поджигателю было отвлечься от записей. Это всё? Она закончила?

\- Эм... - произнесла она через некоторое время, наблюдая за вздымающейся грудью Полинг. - Это... это всё?

Полинг подняла руку, тяжело сглотнув. До Поджигателя вдруг дошло, что она понятия не имеет, действительно ли она довела её до конца или нет, или просто ошеломила её. Вторая мысль была довольно забавной. 

\- Одну секунду, - сказала Полинг, тряся головой. - Подожди секунду. Прекрасная работа.  
\- Ну, эм, спасибо.

Пару мгновений спустя Полинг сползла со стола. Она покачала плечами, вздохнула и посмотрела на Поджигателя. С места, на котором она сидела, вид был великолепный. И стал ещё лучше, когда Полинг расстегнула мокрую от пота рубашку и сбросила её. Она присоединилась к лежащему на полу нижнему белью.

Осторожно, Поджигатель поднялась с колен, поморщившись, когда кровь снова побежала по ним. Удержать баланс, когда она встала, оказалось немного трудновато. Когда ей это удалось, Полинг опустилась на один из стульев, тот, на котором лежали её колготки, и начала аккуратно разглаживать их.

\- Присядь, - любезно сказала она. - На стол, пожалуйста.

Поджигатель подчинилась, закусив губу, когда холодная поверхность стола коснулась её голой кожи. Ещё пару секунд её начальница посвятила своим колготкам, осматривая их. По всей видимости, удовлетворившись увиденным, она опустила их на пол под стул.

\- Я стараюсь держать их в хорошем состоянии, - сказала она. - Непростая задача, учитывая мою работу, но покупать новую пару всегда нудно.

Полинг скрестила ноги и наклонилась вперёд. Линия зрения Поджигателя была такой, что это движение выставило вперёд её грудь. Поджигатель сглотнула, чувствуя небольшое головокружение.

\- Что теперь? - спросила она.  
\- Я хотела бы поговорить о твоих результатах, - сказала Полинг. Озадаченное выражение лица Поджигателя вызвало у неё улыбку. - Это твоя _оценка_ , Поджигатель. Оценка твоей работы. На записях с камер. Я просмотрела их, знаешь ли. Просмотр записей с камер безопасности - одна из моих обязанностей. Благодаря этому скучная ночь среды стала _гораздо_ интереснее.  
\- Ну, это было неплохое представление, - обронила Поджигатель, прежде чем успела остановить себя. Она замерла, напряжённо сжав пальцами край стола, но Полинг только рассмеялась.  
\- Соглашусь с этим, - сказала она, протянув руку и вытащив нож для конвертов из своего пучка. Казалось, что её волосы упали на плечи совсем по-другому, не так, как несколько дней назад. Медленнее и шире, пряди прилипли к её щекам, прежде чем она убрала их назад. - Кажется, я припоминаю, что ты пару раз просила его быть пожестче во время ваших сеансов, верно?  
-Ээ... эм, да, - это была её любимая часть. На вторую ночь она сказала ему царапать её, кусать и толкать, а он был только рад услужить. К тому времени, когда они закончили, у неё из носа текла кровь, а плечи покрылись следами зубов и царапинами, и когда она вернулась на базу и взглянула на себя в зеркало, она не удержалась и довела себя до оргазма ещё раз, прежде чем лечь спать.

Полинг издала низкий горловой звук, её глаза стали голодными и снова бегали по телу Поджигателя. Нож для конвертов блестел в бледном свете, когда она вертела его в пальцах. Поджигатель поглядывала на него, неожиданно почувствовав тревогу из-за направления, которое принял разговор.

\- Ничего безумного, - добавила она. - Ничего... жестокого.  
\- Какая жалость, - мурлыкнула Полинг. Нож блеснул.  
\- Мисс Полинг...  
\- Тссс. Давай посмотрим. Мы уже установили, что у тебя прекрасные устные навыки. - ("О боже", - пробормотала Поджигатель.) - Как насчёт владения руками?

Поджигатель моргнула, подняла руку и взглянула на неё - на обкусанные ногти и мозолистые пальцы. Полинг снова откинулась на спинку стула, нож для конвертов болтался в её пальцах.

\- Давай. Устрой мне представление. Я знаю, что ты любишь выпендриваться не меньше, чем Разведчик.  
\- Я не... чего?

В ответ она получила вздох.

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты приласкала себя, Поджигатель, - её глаза блеснули. - Где угодно, кроме своей промежности.  
\- Я... знаешь, я думала, что если мне удастся затащить тебя в койку, всё пойдёт совсем не так.  
\- Я жду.

О боже, это было очень странно. Поджигатель выпрямилась, неуверенная, с чего начать. Она положила ладони на ноги, вспомнила, что не может двигаться в этом направлении, и с изрядным раздражением провела ладонями вверх, пока не скрестила руки. Движение сжало её грудь, и это казалось неплохим местом для начала.

Какого чёрта Разведчик делал, что это было так приятно? Она попыталась вспомнить, сжимая одну из грудей, на которой было больше шрамов, и сдвинула ладонь, зажав сосок между большим и указательным пальцем.

Когда из неё вырвался первый стон, он казался искусственным и пустым, но следующие за ним звучали гораздо лучше. Несколько жёстких щипков помогли ей достаточно разогреться, чтобы потерять большую часть застенчивости. Она водила ногтями по коже, щипала себя, засунула кончики пальцев в рот и облизнула. Пламя внутри неё росло, и вскоре она уже не могла усидеть спокойно, двигала бёдрами, пытаясь хоть немного приглушить возбуждение. Это не помогало. Становилось разве что хуже. Она закусывала губу, гримасничала и рычала.

Она гладила себя опасно близко к своим трусикам. Её рука легла на бедро, подбирается ближе, ближе... она коснулась края своего последнего предмета одежды...

Её пальцы дотронулись до центра ткани между её ногами, совсем легко. Это даже не было волнительно, она коснулась спереди, выше лобка. Но именно из-за этого движения Полинг поднялась на ноги и подошла к ней вплотную. Поджигатель мгновенно одёрнула руку, но было слишком поздно. Полинг положила ладонь прямо на её грудь и толкнула её на стол. Шок от холодного прикосновения заставил её пискнуть.

\- Блин, да ладно тебе, Полинг...  
\- Ты совсем не можешь следовать простым указаниям? - спросила Полинг полным разочарования голосом и наклонилась над ней. Поджигатель открыла было рот, на её языке вертелось что-то дерзкое и раздражительное, но она быстро закрыла рот, когда Полинг приложила нож для конвертов к её шее. Он был холодный, и Поджигатель замерла. - Другое дело.  
\- Я... извини, - Поджигатель сглотнула. От этого металл остро коснулся её кожи. Он уже не был бритвенно-острым, но всё равно это было оружие. Одно дело были укусы, но нож у горла был совсем другим. - Мисс Полинг, пожалуйста.

Мисс Полинг дёрнула запястьем, и Поджигатель прикусила язык, когда на её горле появилась алая полоска. Не порез, только царапина. Ощущение зажгло нервы Поджигателя, словно молния, трепет затмил ощущение боли. 

\- Я тебе сказала, что мы делаем всё, что я скажу, верно? - ответила Полинг, взяв Поджигателя за подбородок свободной рукой. - Я не сделаю тебе больно. По крайней мере, не больше, чем ты захочешь. Но тебе нужно начать слушаться меня, или эти записи попадут к людям, которым лучше бы их не видеть.  
\- Ладно, - слабо сказала Поджигатель. - Хорошо, хорошо, да, всё что ты скажешь.

Полинг улыбнулась. Нож остался на месте. Но вот рука Полинг, лежащая на её подбородке, сместилась на другую сторону шеи Поджигателя. Ладонь легла на её ключицу, пальцы пробежались по шрамам, прежде чем спуститься ниже на её грудь. Она легонько сжала её, и Поджигатель на мгновение закрыла глаза, вздохнув. Было гораздо приятнее, когда это делал кто-то другой. Потом Полинг коснулась большим пальцем её соска, и Поджигатель выгнулась к ней, впиваясь пальцами в дерево стола.

Рука снова двинулась вниз. Поджигатель сжала зубы, когда она спустилась по её рёбрам, вниз по животу, усилием раздвинула её ноги, когда добралась до промежности. Полинг скользнула ладонью по трусикам Поджигателя (лёгкое давление, которое совсем не удовлетворяло) и убрала руку, едва Поджигатель попыталась прижаться к ней. Вместо этого она получила ещё одну царапину от ножа для конвертов. Когда она застонала и произнесла: " _Ещё_ ", Полинг весело фыркнула.

\- Никогда бы не подумала, что ты мазохистка, - и прежде чем Поджигатель успела ответить, Полинг наклонилась и поцеловала её, долго, сильно, и прежде чем отпрянуть от неё, она закусила нижнюю губу Поджигателя, а потом начала спускаться по её шее, к плечу, оставляя засосы и укусы.

При этом другая её рука снова начала работать, стаскивать влажную ткань вниз по ногам Поджигателя. Это оказалось непросто, но в итоге она смогла спустить её трусики ниже коленей, после чего Поджигателю понадобилось только несколько движений ногами, чтобы скинуть их. Полинг скользнула ладонью на внутреннюю сторону её бедра. Когда она это сделала, Поджигатель наконец-то осмелилась снова двинуться, даже несмотря на зубы Полинг на её плече. Она подняла руку и обняла Полинг, нашла застёжку её бюстгальтера и стала дёргать её, пока ей не удалось его снять. Полинг замерла на мгновение, осознавая, что произошло, и в Поджигателе проснулся страх того, что она снова что-то испортила. Но Полинг лишь сдвинулась, чтобы снять расстёгнутый бюстгальтер и бросить его на пол. Нож для конвертов отправился следом за ним, и, судя по звуку, он ударился об пол и отскочил в сторону от чего-то.

Прежде чем Поджигатель успела опомниться, Полинг залезла на стол рядом с ней, и её руки и ноги были над ней. Волосы Полинг ниспадали с её плеч, недостаточно длинные, чтобы достать до лица Поджигателя, но достаточно длинные, чтобы закрыть от обзора всё остальное в комнате. Для неё в мире была лишь Мисс Полинг, её пылающие красным щёки, её глаза, горящие каким-то примитивным огнём. Что-то пробежало вниз по позвоночнику Поджигателя, прямо к её центру, и с мягким звуком она вытянула руку и притянула Полинг вниз для ещё одного поцелуя.

Этот был нежнее, чем прошлые, по крайней мере, поначалу, и Поджигатель обрадовалась этому. Потом она закусила губу Полинг и получила то же самое в ответ, только сильнее, после чего поцелуй распался. Поджигатель едва заметила это - она была слишком занята ощущением того, как Полинг потянулась вниз и коснулась её промежности, пальцы настолько маленькие и гладкие, что она смогла войти в неё без труда. Поджигатель застонала, хватаясь за плечи Полинг. Она слышала дыхание возле своего уха, мелкое, но ровное, и сейчас одного этого звука было достаточно, чтобы свести её с ума. Поджигатель сжала два пальца, которые уже были в ней, заскулив, и когда к ним присоединился третий, а большой палец опустился на е клитор, Поджигатель закричала. Её бёдра невольно задёргались, и она подумала, что это случится прямо сейчас, вот так просто.

Полинг снова прижалась губами к горлу Поджигателя, целуя её жарко, даже властно. В то же время она дёргала рукой внутри неё таким образом, что звуки, доносящиеся от Поджигателя, сливались в вой. Давление на её клитор обернулось быстрыми, грубыми круговыми движениями, от которых она начала царапать спину Полинг, водя зазубренными ногтями по гладкой коже. Когда Полинг закусила участок кожи, где встречались шея и плечо Поджигателя, до развязки осталось всего несколько секунд. Она кончила с пронзительным стоном, за которым последовало что-то вроде напряжённого всхлипа, сотрясающего всё её тело. Полинг не убирала руку до тех пор, пока Поджигатель не оттолкнула её, слишком поглощённая ощущением, чтобы вести себя должным образом.

По крайней мере, выговора за это она не получила. Полинг просто ухмыльнулась и села в стороне, наблюдая, как Поджигатель тяжело дышит и постанывает. Отголоски этого оргазма были совсем не похожи на те, которые она испытывала раньше. Когда Поджигатель снова смогла сфокусировать зрение, она посмотрела на Полинг и успела заметить, как та облизывает пальцы, отчего она снова содрогнулась.

\- Эт... это... О боже, - выдавила Поджигатель.  
\- Очень хорошо, - сказала Полинг. - Даже великолепно. Пожалуй, мне потребуется продлить наше соглашение на неопределённый срок.

Поджигатель сглотнула.

\- Если это твой способ шантажа, то, несомненно.

* * *

Они одевались медленно. Мисс Полинг закончила приводить себя в порядок раньше Поджигателя, которая ещё несколько минут просто лежала на столе, тяжело дыша. Полинг полюбовалась её вздымающейся грудью, натягивая колготки. Её веснушки, как оказалось, спускались до самого низа, что было интересно узнать. Это было мило.

Когда Поджигатель, наконец, слезла со стола и на нетвёрдых ногах проковыляла к своей одежде, Полинг уже успела привести себя к виду, который не кричал "только что трахалась". Она наблюдала, как Поджигатель надела свои трусики, потом джинсы, футболку и, наконец, костюм. На одевание у неё ушло меньше сорока пяти секунд. Это было странно, смотреть, как она снова исчезает в анонимности. Не хватало только её противогаза. Поджигатель взяла его со стула и вывернула, но не стала надевать.

Она поправила воротник, пытаясь спрятать засосы на шее, и когда это не сработало, просто состроила мину, прежде чем взглянуть на Полинг. Несколько секунд они играли в гляделки. Потом Поджигатель ухмыльнулась.

\- Итак, - сказала она, потягиваясь с выражением полной беззаботности. - Я прошла оценку, верно?

Полинг не сдержалась и засмеялась.

\- Да. Думаю, прошла. Ты готова?  
\- Ага. Эм, так всё же насчёт... записей...? Я знаю, что я сказала, но, эм...  
\- Они будут уничтожены, при условии, что ты прекратишь есть меня взглядом.  
\- Не могу ничего обещать.  
\- Хмм.

Ещё пять минут спустя они покинули офис. Полинг не заметила, что её волосы всё ещё были распущены, пока Разведчик не спросил, почему.

А в своей комнате, за запертой дверью, Поджигатель лежала, наслаждаясь своей усталостью, и вертела в пальцах золотой нож для конвертов, который она прикарманила, пока одевалась. Она с удовольствием разглядывала, как он блестит на свету.


End file.
